French Kiss
by Roses and Angels
Summary: When Rex comes home, how long will it take for the one woman that he truly loves to except him?
1. Breakdown

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Never have, never will. Simple math.

**French Kiss**

By: racergirl5

Author note: This is kinda what I thought might happen if Rex had a girlfriend and told her his secret after so many years. Enjoy!

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"Helen, please…"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"Helen, I…"

"NO!!! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!! YOU LIED TO ME, YOU MADE MY LIFE MISIRABLE, AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO TREAT YOU WELL?!?!"

"Helen, please…"

"GIVE ME ONE REASON TO FORGIVE YOU AND I WILL. IF NOT, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!!"

"Helen, let me explain, please! I lied to you to save your life!" Her voice went down about 500 decibels, though she still had a mad look on her face.

"You lied to save my life?" Her face looked as if she was mad, and happy at the same time.

"Uhmm…yes…about that…your gonna kill me aren't you?"

"I have every fair reason to."


	2. The Kidnapping Of Spritle

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Period.

**French Kiss**

By: racergirl5

"Speed, what am I gonna do? Helen hates me!"

"Rex, don't worry. She's just mad."

"That's the entire reason I came to you!"

"Oh, yeah! That's why you came to me!"

"Speed, please!"

"Aww, come on Rex, you and I both know that eventually she'll cool off. In a minute. An hour. A day. Fine, an entire lifetime is the time that it'll take for her to cool down."

"But if she refuses to talk to me ever again, then it'll ruin my entire life! You know how much Helen meant to me."

"She meant as much to you as Trixie means to me. I know that. You cared for here. I understand that. You guys kissed in front of me about fifty million times!"

"We did? Oh yeah! We did!"

"How could you possibly forget?"

"Why do say that?"

"Once again, you kissed in front of me. You _frenched_ in front of me!"

"Yeah, sorry about that Speed? Hey, where's Spritle?"

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago." Speed looked around as he said this.

"We probably shouldn't worry. He probably got bored with our boring conversation."

"You're right Rex we shouldn't worry."

"SPEEDY! REX! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!!!" Spritle's yell almost broke our eardrums, and we turn around just in time to see Spritle being dragged away be E.P Arnold Roilten Esquire.

"SPRITLE!!!"


	3. Helen's Little Secret

**Disclaimer:** You say I own my body. I say I own nothing.

**French Kiss**

By: racergirl5

Helen sighed as she sat at her kitchen table. He had told her that he was Rex, but did she have enough hope in her heart to believe him? If she did try to believe him, then he might cause her more pain, something she wasn't ready for. But if she didn't truly believe him, then she will have no hope left. She had very little hope left though. She stared at the cup of coffee that sat on the table in front of her. It was exactly the way she had been when she had watched him die at the Casa Cristo Tragedy. The tears that she had cried were coming back to her now.

"Helen, what's wrong?!?!" Trixie gasped as she walked in, and ran toward the young woman.

"Trixie?" Helen looked up, her tear stained face glowing in the early morning light.

"Helen, what's happened to you? You look like you did when Rex…" Trixie feel silent as she let her friend's boyfriend's name die off of her lips slowly.

"Racer X claims that he is Rex. I…I don't know whether to believe him or not. It…it's just to harsh for me to take in." Helen's face went back into her arms.

Trixie let out a gentle sigh. "Come with me."

"Wha…?"

"Helen, come on! If you don't believe that X is Rex, then you've got to believe that Spritle has been kidnapped by Roilten!"

"Spritle's been kidnapped?!?! How could Speed and X let that happen?!?!"

"I don't know. They just did."

"Trixie, everything is at stake for this family now!" Helen's face stared into Trixie's face fearfully.

"I know. But we need to figure out how we're gonna get him back first."

"How are we supposed to do that? We have no possible idea of where Spritle is!"

"Helen, maybe it's time to figure out what we need to first, before we figure where we need to go. Right Helen?"

"Well, maybe your right Trixie. But what am I supposed to do about my Rex problem?"

"No idea. I'll tell you if I come up with anything though."

"Thank you so much Trixie. I don't really understand any reason X would lie to me. But I've got a secret that's kinda about him. Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"Well…I like him. I mean, _like _him like him."

"So…Helen, are you telling me you want to marry him?!?!"

"Well, I would if it weren't for the fact that I loved Rex, I'd want to marry him. But the night Rex left, I promised I'd stay true to him forever. Meaning my entire life. That's how long I told him I'd love him. So, You won't tell anyone?"

"Not a soul Helen. I promise."


	4. Speed Has A Little Problem

**Disclaimer:** Like you had to ask. Once again, I own nothing.

**French Kiss**

By: Airborne and Californian

"Oh my god, Rex, the women are gonna _kill_ us!!!"

"Well, you're the one who called Trixie, who probably went strait to Helen!"

"Not my fault that I didn't know what to do when my little brother was kidnapped! So I called the women. They'll know what to do." Rex groaned. Trixie might know what to do. _Might._ But Helen…Rex wasn't sure about Helen. She most likely knew what to do, from going through this before. But still, if Helen didn't know what to do, Rex didn't know if he'd scream out to the world that he was alive, or faint. The little brother he never knew had been taken in front of his eyes, and he had done nothing to try and save him.

"Rex. Rex!" Speed snapped his fingers. "Are you listening to me at all?"

Rex looked up, blinking rapidly. "Sorry Speed. I accidentally zoned out for a minute. Didn't mean to. It's just, well, I never knew Spritle, and, well, having him kidnapped in front of me is bad. He probably got kidnapped _because_ of me."

Speed slapped Rex across his face. "You know very well that Roilten doesn't know you're still alive." Rex gave Speed that look of _Well, uhm…see, uhm, well, about that…_ "Rex, what does Roilten know?"

"Well, see, about Roilten knowing I'm alive…he knows I'm alive.

Speed looked positively freaked out. "He knows _WHAT?!?!_"

"Well," Rex looked at his feet. "It's not exactly my fault that Roilten dragged my from the Shooting Star and ripped off my mask. I was surrounded by guys that were ten times my size!"

"Mhm," Speed said crossing his arms. "And I got kidnapped by Queen Mary."

Rex glared at him. Speed knew very well that that line was his line and signature move. He should not have done that. Rex could have a nasty temper.

Speed's eyes widened. "Opps. Uhm…sorry?" Rex's glare sent him spiraling into unknown depths of obbliviation.

"Speed?" He could hear Rex's voice, but Rex himself was spiraling away, deeper and deeper away from his older brother. That's when everything went black.

_Hi people! OK, I probably don't have many loyal fans, but the people who enjoy this have gotten another chapter. Although I'd prefer it if you didn't hurt me, I think you have every right to. Please don't. Anyway, I'm really bad, and I'm sorry this is so short. Three words: major writers block. I'll try to update more often, I promise._


End file.
